Love The Rain
by Jonginarts
Summary: Jongin loves coffee, Kyungsoo doesn't. Kyungsoo loves rain and Jongin tries to love it too.


"Hujan tidak ada artinya," kata Jongin, menaruh gelas kopinya di atas meja. "Dia hanya air biasa, kan? Bedanya hanya turun dari langit, dari tempat yang tinggi, lalu mengalir ke laut, menguap lagi, lalu hujan lagi, dan terus begitu."

"Mereka punya filosofi tersendiri menurutku, seperti kopi," Balas Kyungsoo, sang barista tempat Jongin biasa memanjakan ke maniakannya akan biji hitam yang menurut Kyungsoo rasanya _aneh_. Padahal dirinya sendiri yang membuat. "Kau bilang kopi punya filosofi _but I don't think so, Jongin. A cup of coffee is bitter, doesn't mean anything. I have faced for three years about its smell and I swear I can't find where is the pleasantness like you've always told_."

"Belum. kau hanya belum menemukannya," Jongin tak ingin kalah kalau sudah berdebat dengan Kyungsoo. Temannya sejak SMA yang sekarang mengambil kerja paruh waktu karena beasiswa kuliahnya dicabut oleh pihak kampus. Mereka datang dari kasta yang berbeda. Jongin adalah anak dari seorang CEO Hotel terbesar di Korea dan Kyungsooo hanyalah anak dari seorang buruh pabrik. Perbedaan inilah yang membuat mereka cukup akrab. Jongin ingin berjuang dari bawah dan Kyungsoo selalu menemaninya, membantunya, mengangkatnya ketika jatuh, menyembunyikannya dari para _bodyguard_ Ayahnya. Semuanya mengalir secara alami selama empat tahun terakhir. "Percaya padaku, _hyung_. Jika kau sudah menemukannya, kau akan lebih tergila-gila daripada aku. Daripada hujanmu itu, kopi lebih memiliki makna yang mendalam."

Kyungsoo berhenti mengelap cangkir yang ingin di tatanya, menatap Jongin dengan sinis. "Begitukah? Lalu jika aku menceritakan hujanku, mungkin kau akan lebih tergila-gila juga. Kau tak pernah mau dengar ceritaku sementara aku selalu setia mendengarkanmu. Kau curang."

"Aku tidak tertarik jadi aku tidak mau dengar." Jongin menyesap kopi hitamnya, melirik Kyungsoo dengan senyum tipis yang ia sembunyikan di balik cangkir kopi. Wajah Kyungsoo saat marah adalah favoritnya.

Kyungsoo mendesis kesal. Selalu ada sisi dimana Jongin jadi begitu menyebalkan. Dia selalu ingin menang, tidak ingin dikalahkan, dan sedikit egois. "Aku tidak tau mengapa Tuhan menciptakan manusia semenyebalkan dirimu."

"Hey, begini-begini aku populer."

"Ya, di kalangan wanita-wanita bodoh yang mau ditiduri olehmu."

"Aku anggap itu pujian. Berarti aku laku keras."

"Terserah," Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, mengambil secarik kertas yang tergantung di tempat pemesanan karena mereka kedatangan beberapa pengunjung lagi. "atau mungkin barang obralan." Dan senyum Kyungsoo mengembang sangat lebar.

"Wow, kasar sekali," Jongin menopang dagunya, memandangi Kyungsoo yang sedang membuat dua cangkir Expresso. "Asal kau tau saja, aku tidak meniduri mereka, _hyung_. Tidak satu pun."

" _What a big liar_."

"Aku serius. Aku tidak akan menyentuh mereka kalau aku tidak menyukainya."

Kyungsoo mengernyit. Ia tidak pernah mendengar Jongin berbicara selembut ini. Ia menaruh pesanan di meja, membunyikan bel dan sang pelayan mengambilnya untuk diantarkan kepada pengunjung. "Aku pikir kau pria mesum." ia menggoda. Jongin tak sedikitpun menoleh ke arahnya. Hanya terus memandangi kearah jendela.

"Ceritakan aku tentang hujan." Jongin berkata tiba-tiba tanpa menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo sedikitpun.

"Bukannya kau paling benci kalau aku─," Kyungsoo terdiam ketika melihat ke arah jendela. Matahari hampir terbenam namun secercah cahaya masih menyinari jalanan kota. Langit di musim gugur sore itu berwarna orange ditemani derai hujan yang semakin lama semakin membuyarkan orang-orang di sana. Jalanan menjadi sepi. Hanya ada suara rintik-rintik dan daun-daun yang berguguran.

"Hujan adalah teman terbaikmu. Saat kau sedih, kau bisa menangis bersamanya. Saat kau bahagia, kau bisa menari bersamanya, dan ketika kau menyukai seseorang," ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti ketika tatapan Jongin begitu mengganggu dirinya. "Kau bisa…."

"Apa?"

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti," Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahya, berusaha untuk tenang sebab tiba-tiba saja dadanya bergetar hebat. Ia mengakui ketampanan Jongin. Jongin kelihatan sempurna dengan semua ukiran Tuhan di wajahnya. Memiliki mata yang tajam tapi meneduhkan hati siapapun yang menatapnya. Bibirnya manis walaupun terkadang menyimpan kata-kata tajam yang sering menyakiti hati Kyungsoo. Kulitnya seksi membalut tubuhnya yang tinggi. Jadi mengapa saat ini Kyungsoo terus membayangkan tubuh Jongin? Memalukan. "Mukamu mesum sekali."

"Tidak bisakah _hyung_ berhenti memanggilku mesum? Aku bahkan sekalipun belum pernah tidur dengan wanita."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sudah sih, satu kali." Jongin mengoreksi.

"Benarkan aku bilang. Mana mungkin pria brengsek sepertimu bisa menahan godaan-godaan dari─"

"─dengan ibuku saat kecil dulu."

"Oh," Kyungsoo membalik badannya. Berpura-pura mengambil garam atau gula atau apapun itu sebab dia benar-benar kelihatan salah tingkah. Kupingnya merah. Akhir-akhir ini dia sedikit sensitif kalau membicarakan kisah percintaan Jongin. Kyungsoo menjadi _aneh_.

Jongin tersenyum meremehkan. Dia selalu suka menggoda Kyungsoo. "Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu. Sudah aku bilang kan kalau hujan itu tidak ada artinya. Bahkan dari penikmatnya pun tidak bisa menjelaskan. Besok aku bawakan buku tentang filosofi kopi. Percayalah itu lebih romantis dari apapun."

"Aku tidak mau baca," Jawab Kyungsoo sarkastik. Sedikit kecewa karena Jongin harus pergi lebih cepat dari biasanya. "Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak suka kopi."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menjadi barista," Jongin beranjak dari kursinya, mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Kyungsoo. "Aku pergi dulu _hyung_."

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku carikan payung dulu."

Kyungsoo berlari ke dapur, mencari sebuah payung berwarna abu-abu yang biasa ia gantung di tembok. Setelah berhasil menemukannya, ia kembali di tempat Jongin duduk tadi namun Jongin telah menghilang. Ia mencari ke sekitar café, tidak ada sosok Jongin di sana. Ia bergegas keluar dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Jongin sudah basah kuyup di pinggir jalan.

"Aku sudah bilang tunggu, kenapa pergi begitu saja?" Teriak Kyungsoo sembari memayungi Jongin dan dirinya. Ia mendecak kesal saat payung itu terasa sempit untuk melindungi mereka berdua. "Kau memang tidak pernah mendengarkanku."

Jongin hanya tersenyum. Senyuman yang benar-benar manis.

"Hujan adalah teman terbaikmu," Ucap Jongin lembut. "Saat kau sedih, kau bisa menangis bersamanya. Saat kau bahagia, kau bisa menari bersamanya, dan ketika kau menyukai seseorang," Ia berhenti. Tatapannya seperti meminta Kyungsoo untuk melanjutkan.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Membalas tatapan Jongin dengan gugup. Bajunya hampir setengah basah tetapi sedikitpun ia tidak memedulikan hal itu. Hujan terus turun di atas mereka, Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih tetap diam.

"─dan ketika kau menyukai seseorang," Jawab Kyungsoo gugup. "kau bisa menciumnya di bawah hujan."

Dan senja sore itu berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman hangat yang Jongin berikan dengan tulus pada Kyungsoo.

* * *

Hello. Ini cerita gajelas yang ditulis ketika lagi bête banget sama kerjaan. Jangan mengharapkan sesuatu yang bagus dari tulisan ini karena memang tidak niat sebenarnya. Hampir setahun hiatus dari dunia ff ketika nulis lagi jadi ga ngefeel gitu deh. Sorry~~~ TT


End file.
